Just Roll With The Punches
by Quinn Aries
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling. Princess Emma visits a local tavern and crosses paths with dashing pirate, Killian Jones. Multiple chapters are planned. I'm also taking fan suggestions.
1. Chapter 1 The Bar Wench Princess

Emma tucked her long blond curls into a scraggly ponytail, leaving a few strands out of place. She then threw on a green tunic and a skirt over her breeches and a hooded cloak.

Sneaking down the stairways and edging along the sumptuous halls, she slipped into the kitchen and out the servants entrance. This had become a nightly occurrence as of late. No one seemed to notice the absence of their princess so Emma took the opportunity and visited the nearby villages. She enjoyed visiting the little taverns and bars with their cosy atmosphere. More often than not, she'd earn a few gold from playing liars dice and gambling. She could go there and forget her responsibilities at least for a few hours.  
>Tonight, Emma sat at a table, facing off against a few, rugged looking pirates. She had already amazed a large pile of chips, much to the chagrin of her opponent, a greasy pirate with a braided beard. He knashed his teeth furiously as he fumbled through the game. Emma gave a thin lipped smile and showed him her cards.<br>"Ahhhh! Ha har!" Another pirate yelled in his ear, his breath foul,"The lady wins again!"  
>Throwing his cards to the table, the losing pirate turned and slammed Emma into the wall behind them. She struggled in vain as he held her there.<p>

"You've been cheating! There's no way ye could beat me!" He pulled a sword from his belt and held it up to her cheek, dragging it down to her neck and leaving a thin red scratch. How did Emma react? She spit in his eye. He bellowed in outrage and dug the point of his sword further into her neck. Suddenly a hook latched onto his shoulder, digging into the flesh and yanked him backwards. He was thrown off balance (too much ale) and landed on his rear on the cold stone floor. Seeing who the hook belonged too, he backed up nervously, knocking into tables and chairs.

"You alright, love?" A thick accented voice asked Emma. She looked up from wher she was still leaning on the wall and saw her saviour. It was another pirate. He look to be about twenty with short, dark hair, eyes that were impossibly blue and he was clad all in black leather. In total, he wasn't the worst person in the world to come to her rescue.

"I had that situation under control." Emma muttered, crossing her arms. The dashing pirate cocked an eyebrow. She returned to the bar counter and ordered some water and a slice of lemon. He sat down next to her and ordered a rum.

"Why are you following me?"she asked, not looking at him

"Well, we haven't been properly introduced yet." Emma rolled her eyes. "My name is Killian Jones. Or you could call me by my more popular moniker, Hook." He wiggled his hooked hand as if she hasn't noticed it before."And your name is?"

"Emma Swan."

"_Emma_." He said, rolling the name around in his mouth.

"Yes, Emma. Don't wear it out." She said, laying the sarcasm on thick. Hook smiled. This lass was a challenge.

"So, Swan?" He started. "Would you consider joining my crew?" Emma almost spit-taked her water across the bar.

"Your crew?!" She sputtered. "Why on earth would I join your crew?"

"Aye, we could use a lady of your kind." He confirmed. Emma just gave him a disgusted look. Did he really think she could be so easily coerced? Then, leaving him behind, she exited the tavern altogether.

As she walked down the dark path, making her way back to the castle, something heavy smashed into her skull. Emma's vision danced with blurry stars and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dashing Pirate's Rescue

When Emma came into consciousness, there were two things she noticed. One was that she was blindfolded and her hands and feet were bound. The second was stat she was in a wagon of some kind, judging from the loud rattling of the wooden wheel spokes and the sound of horses hooves clacking in rhythm.

Emma moaned, whenever the wagon went over a bump in the road, she would be flung around and whatever had been used to hit her in he head had left lasting damage so every time, her whole head ached and throbbed. She was being tossed about like a potato sack back there. After about the millionth time, however, when she was forcibly slammed into the side of the wagon, the blindfold she had on, loosened and eventually slipped down her face.

With no way to attempt escape and a better view of things, Emma began to asess her surroundings in greater detail. She _was_ in a wagon after all, one with a cloth cover so that no one passing by could see her struggle. She had to hand it to her kidnappers, they weren't _complete_ idiots.

Why was she being kidnapped in the first place? She wondered. It was either because of the man who had attacked her in the bar or because she was a princess. Emma thought it was most likely the latter.

Soon, Emma noticed something . . . Peculiar. The sound of the horses ahead was growing louder as if more horses had joined the group. Then she realized that they were coming from behind her. Seeing as she was still gagged, she had no way of calling for help.

The wagon came to a halt and Emma heard several voices. At first they were cordial and quiet then loud and callous. Then she heard the sweet _shhhiiiiing!_ Of swords being unsheathed. A clang resonated, metal on metal. The back of the wagon was opened and rough hands grabbed Emma by the arms, dumping her, unceremoniously in the dirt.

As emma lay on her back, at the mercy of her captors, she saw the reason for all the commotion. It was _him_.

Hook.

He stood as four men surrounded him, swords out, leering at him for being so foolish as to come alone. Then, almost gracefully, he attacked. But, how could he compete with fou- no, three- wait, two opponents. The remaining two, both glanceed at each other nervously, before fleeing into the wood where Emma (hopefully) would never have to see their ugly faces again. Now that they were out of the way, hook produced a small dagger from a pocket in his leather trench coat. Kneeling, he began sawing away at Emma's bindings, ignoring her scowl. How had he been able to find Emma? Had he been following her the entire night? She wondered as he continued the freeing process, finally ripping away the foul gag that tasted of sweat and alcohol. He handed her the knife with a smirk.

"You should never travel without a weapon, Swan. It's bad form." Emma, still sitting the dirt, took it begrudgingly, turning it over in her palm.

"I've never used a dagger before" she confessed. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"It's simple, love. The pointy end goes into the bad guy." Emma gave him an incredulous look. Seemingly ignoring her, Hook strode around the wagon and began to unhitched one of the two chestnut mares.

"You're just going to take their horses?" Emma complained.

"They don't appear to be coming back anytime soon. If we start now, I'm sure we can get her Highness back before dark." He said, casually swinging onto his horse. Emma stood still with shock.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, her tone ripe with accusation.

"Well, the kidnapping was a warning signal. I figured out the rest when I saw what they took from your possession." He said, pulling a swan shaped locket from his coat. When he flicked it open, there was a miniature portrait of Emma in full regalia.

"Give that back! That's none of your concern!" Emma screeched. He tossed it to her and she fastened it around her neck again, tucking it underneath her tunic.

Cautiously, Emma mounted the second stolen horse, storing the dagger hook had given her in the saddlebag. With a disdainful glance at the wagon, they set off back down the road.

**Did y'all like the story? I'm taking prompts and fan suggestions now for future chapters and more OUAT stories. I especially like Captain Swan stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3 Join The Club?

While riding their stolen- er . . . borrowed horses, Hook remained in a brooding silence. This silence kept nagging at her as well as her curiousity until she could barely stand it. Finally she blurted the question that had been at the tip of her tongue for a while, "Hook, how did you know I was kidnapped?" She cringed a bit, still embarrassed that she had been abducted in the first place and that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Hook just turned in his saddle and gave her one of his signiture smirks.

"Well, love, thats an interesting tale."he noted,"I shall regale you with the thrilling details. then."

"Just get to the point."Emma muttered.

"It was late last evening and I of course was enjoying my fair share of rum when I was approached by a gentleman who had a very interesting trinket on hand."_ A trinket_? she thought.

"He attempted to bargain with me for that locket of yours." Emma stroked the locket, protectively. "He said it was highly valuable. Of course when I saw the picture of you inside, I knew where he got it."

"Oh . . ."

"What I was curious about, was why a _princess_ would choose to spend her precious free time gambling in a bar?" he made the word princess sound like a horrible insult.

"I hate it in the palace!"she found herself saying."it's deadly dull with people chasing after you all day, not knowing whether they were talking to me or the crown."

"Aye, lass. That could be me. Except for the part about the crown. I do have a tendency to get chased after." Emma smiled at this but quickly wiped it away. There was something about this pirate that was both infuriating and endearing. _Wait! Endearing?_ _Did I really just think that?_

"I have another question, Hook."

"Yes?" he shifted, restlessly in the saddle.

"How did you lose your hand?" This appeared to be a sore subject for him.

"Swan, someimes, you're too inqusitive for your own good." he complained,"I lost it in a duel with The Dark One, the bloody crocodile." Hook muttered. He sounded like he really didnt want to keep talking about it so Emma refrained from asking any more questions. After a while, Hook asked one of his own. "So, have you given any thought to my earlier proposition, love? About joining my crew?" Emma scoffed.

"As much as I'd love to hang around with you and your pirate buddies all day, I can't."

"And, why not?" he asked, his horse was close enough to her own that he could whisper into her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Not even for a little while?" he asked, "I've said it before, love, we could use a woman of your skills." Emma was appalled.

"What skills?" She asked, incredulously.

"You'd make one hell of a pirate, Swan" Emma had thought he was joking before but now he spoke with utmost sincerity. She considered her options. Go back to the dreary palace with the rules and responsibilities she didn't want or she could join the pirate and live a life on the high seas. From that perspective, it sounded spectacular and exciting and freeing.

"And, if I did agree, what would be there for _me_?"she asked, her grip tightening on the reins.

"Well aren't I enough, Love?" Emma snorted, an unladylike sound.

"I'm talking about the benefits of the actual pirating involved." she huffed, impatiently.

"Just imagine a life on the open seas, Lass. It's rewarding in it's own way." he paused then added,"The gold doesn't hurt either."

"That does sound appealing." she mused.

"Then it's settled?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." 

_**Reviews? Suggestions? What do you guys want to see?**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Magnificent Jolly Roger

"Here she is, Love. The Jolly Rodger!" Hook and Emma stood at the edge of the docks. Hook gazed at his beloved ship with look that could only be described as pure adoration. The Jolly was indeed, a magnificent ship with its brightly painted wood and billowing sails. Several men were carrying aboard crates and scurrying about, preparing for a voyage.

"When you said you had a ship, this was not what I was expecting." Emma said, awed by the sheer size of The Jolly.

"What were you expecting? A rowboat?"

As Hook led Emma aboard his ship, she got quite a few strange looks from the crew. Someone wolf whistled. Emma ignored them. Hook however, gave them all dirty looks before ushering her belowdeck and to her quarters. Her quarters were very impressive, despite her misgivings about pirate hygiene and decoration skills. There was a simple four poster bed with a curtain, several shelves of books and a chest of navigational tools. There was also a large window with cushioned seat.

He still couldn't believe her. She was most definitly not what he expected a princess to be like. He had assumed that the princess would be a stuck up royal brat, not a spirited bar wench. He couldn't help but admire her when he had first seen her at the tavern, her golden tresses, her eyes like green jade, her determination. Truth be told, he was enamoured by her from the beginning. Now she had even agreed to join his crew.

"I trust this is a cabin suitible for a princess?" he asked, smugly.

"Again, I'm impressed." she said, seating herself on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I assumed you'd prefer this to the regular sleeping quarters with quite a number of lonely men." He waggled his eyebrow at her and she glared.

"_Knock! Knock!" _Someone banged on the door which Hook was leaning on and he leaped backwards. A pudgy man in a red knit hat slipped inside.

"Cap'n? We're ready to depart."

"Ah! Excellent timing, Mr. Smee." he said, clapping him on the back. "This is our newest crew member, Emma." Smee clumsily shook her hand.

"Nice to meet'cha." he mumbled before bumbling his way out again. Hook flashed her a smile before following him.

Emma fell backwards onto her bed. It was ridiculously plush. Then, lifting her head, she noticed another chest tucked in the corner against the wall. Getting to her knees she, gingerly opened it, not sure what she'd find. There was a few sets of clothes, all new. Obviously they were meant for her. Underneath the clothes was a small, sheathed dagger. These pirates really did think of everything now didn't they? Rifling through the clothes, Emma grabbed a green tunic and some leather breeches as well as a pair of black riding boots. Once changed she put the dagger in her pocket. The only thing she kept the same was her swan locket. Tucking it beneath her tunic, she took one last look around before going abovedeck.

When Emma emerged from her cabin, the crew seemed to have recovered from the shock of having a woman onboard. They were now diligently working. Hook was probably behind this, he had probably terrorized his crew into ignoring her.

She peered over the ship's railing into the blue crested waves. They had already traveled a fair distance and the docks were nothing but a green smear against the skyline. Someone (Guess who?) came up behind Emma and put his unhooked hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself looking directly into his eyes, which seemed to be reflecting the waves below.

"I see you've adjusted rather quickly." he said, the salty wind ruffling his hair. Emma felt herself blush unwillingly.

"I've always kind of wanted to take a sea voyage. I just imagined it would be . . . um . . . with the royal navy or something." At the mention of the navy, Hook frowned.

"This used to be a navy ship but that was a long time ago, lass." Emma's curiosity was incited but she didn't pry. She just left Hook to his brooding.

_**Are the chapters too short? This is my first fic and I'm not sure. Leave a review if you have suggestions for future chapters.**_


	5. Chapter 5 To The Victor Go The Spoils

Over the next few days, Emma settled into a pirate's life remarably well. She helped onboard, got along well with the shipmates and was given plenty of time to practice the art of fencing. It turned out that there was another cabin devoted to that sort of thing entirely. She learned that, despite her princessy upbringing, she loved the hack and slash sensation of a sword. It made her feel powerful. As she proceeded to beat the everlasting crap out of one of the straw dummies, Hook came in and was almost shish kabobbed.

"Watch where you point that thing, Swan. If you please, I'd like to keep my devilishly handsome face intact." She smiled, shifted to avoid hitting him and continued her slaughter of the dummy.

"Is there something you need?"she asked, impatiently.

"For someone who claims to have never wielded a sword before you are certainly intimidating." he said, ignoring her her question.

"You should adjust your grip a bit." he grabbed her sword hand and adjusted her fingers on the hilt. Emma shivered a little at his touch. Hook unsheathed his own sword and faced Emma.

"Try practicing on an opponent that fights back. Those straw ones can only take you so far." Emma attempted to strike but Hook easily countered her and the sword was knocked out of her grasp.

"Again, love." This time she attempted to hit from a different angle but his own sword caught the hilt of hers and it was thrown the the floor again.

For the next hour or so they practiced. In the beginning, Hook won their duels but soon Emma caught on to his tactics and more than once, she had him at her mercy. At one point, when Emma lunged forward she tripped and stumbled backwards. Hook lunged as well and caught Emma in his arms. They found themselves in an extremely awkward position, gazing into each other's eyes. Then his grip loosened and she steadied herself. Hook, unfazed, sheathed his sword.

"You are quite ferocious, Swan. Especially if you managed to best me." Emma rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

* * *

><p>Someone, not exepecting her to be asleep this early in the night, entered. Hook gazed around the former captains quarters. His eyes fell on her, asleep, her hair spread around her head like a halo, and her face smushed into the pillow. She looked different in sleep, she was peaceful, not hiding her emotions behind an invisible wall. He sat on the edge of her bed and (gently) tried to shake her awake. she moaned and pulled the pillow over her head in a half assed attempt of ward him off.<p>

"Emma, love, wake up." he said, nudging her arm.

"This better be important." she mumbled, sitting up, bleary eyed.

"Earlier today, Mr. Smee and I made a bet." Emma glared, certain that this wasn't worthy of her being woken up. "He thought that if I challenged you to a duel, I would win and I said that you would. So I told him you won." Emma's interest grew a little. "It's technically not lying since you did win once or twice."

"I won at least five times Hook." she protested.

"Anyway, to the victor go the spoils." he said, trying his best to be modest. He produced a small leather pouch and opened it for Emma to see it's contents There was a few gold coins, a badly dented, copper compass and beneath it all something else. She gingerly lifted it out and gasped. It was a necklace, a little silver rose on a thin silver chain.

**"**Where did you get this?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the pendant.

"I thought you'd like it. Mr. Smee had it although I'm not sure why. He seemed not to care either way." Taking the necklace from Emma, he twisted and fastened it around her neck. She tingled when she felt his calloused hands on the back of her neck.

"It's . . . perfect."

"You can keep it," he said,"And, the compass and those coins as well." Emma yawned, stretching her arms and slumped, leaning into his side. He didn't fight her instead pulling her closer. As she was lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of his heartbeat, he stroked her hand and she breathed in deeply, smelling a mix of leather, rum and seawater. When Emma began to quietly snore, Hook stared down at the perfection he held in his arms. Then he carefully laid her down again and sidled out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! This chapter got more fluffy than originally intended! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Of Privateers And Stowaways

**Hello wonderful readers! We interrupt this story to bring you an important announcement! You people are awesome! Thank you, that is all. **

* * *

><p>When Emma woke up, she found that there was a distinct lack of a certain pirate and she was splayed out, the wrong way, across the bed, on top of all the blankets. Hook must not have wanted to disturb her any more than he had to.<p>

Oh god. Emma massaged her temples.

Hook.

Emma's hand automatically went to her neck. The necklace was still there along with her swan locket verifying that she hadn't been dreaming. Her face burned. She hated feeling vulnerable and yet whenever that bloody pirate was near, she felt like she was being stripped down until there was nothing left. She did the only thing she knew how to do when he was near, she built up her emotional block, a wall to keep out all trespassers.

Sighing, Emma hid the necklace under her shirt and got up. As she made her way down a narrow hall to the stairs leading to the deck, she heard a sudden stream of cursing and what sounded unmistakably like swords. Panicking slightly she clambered up the stairs and was met with utter chaos.

There was a number of strangers onboard mixed in-between her fellow pirates, all bedecked in blue and gold. Emma recognized them instantly, navy was another ship that had been anchored uncomfortably close to the Jolly Roger, bearing the logo of the royal family.

Grabbing a sword laying a foot away, she jumped into the fray, slashing at any flash of their uniform in her peripheral vision. Several of the privateers seemed to be trying to avoid her (sexist scum) but as she hacked away at them their demeanour changed and they unleashed proper ferocity upon her.

As Emma dueled, she scanned as much of the crowd as she could. Her panic only increased once she realized that she couldn't see Hook anywhere amidst the onslaught of navy men. There he was! He was busy taking on three men at once but Emma sighed inwardly with relief, he could handle them. Then, the privateer she was fighting struck, missing but causing her to fall backwards against the ship's railing. Before he could swing again, she swerved out of the way and tumbled over the edge into the waves.

Before he could swoop in and strike down the pirate who had backed Emma against the rail, she had fallen. That was the point where he lost it completely.

"Swan!" he yelled, diving in after her headfirst, throwing any co

* * *

><p>mmon sense clear out the non existent window. When he hit the water, he saw that Emma was doing a valiant job of keeping her head above the waves but she was quickly losing strength. He grabbed her by the waist and one of his crew members threw a thick rope of the edge of the ship for them to climb back onboard. Once he had tossed her over the rail, he clambered over it as well. And saw that his crew had managed to dispatch all of the navy men who had attacked and their accursed ship was steadily retreating.<p>

Emma was thrown back onto the familiar wood of the deck and, standing shakily, she promptly turned and retched over the side of the Jolly. Hook spoke in whispers with one of the crew who hurriedly ran off. Then he rushed over to Emma, escorting her back to her cabin to change out of her wet things.

Once he was satisfied that she didn't need his help, Hook left her be. She dried and headed back to help survey the damage those privateers had caused.

It appeared that nothing had been taken from them and none of the crew members had lost their lives. There were however several injured so Emma spent the rest of her day helping tend to them. After a few hours, Emma concluded that injured pirates were at the maturity level of five year olds. She ended up staying awake far longer than anyone else, catering to their needs because Hook had told her to humor them.

When she climbed down the stairs and through the hall to her cabin she was bone tired.

Emma heard a creak of the floorboards. Before she could react, someone came up behind her and held a knife to her lips. She was about to give them a swift knee to the groin but there was a hoarse whisper in her ear,

"Not a sound or your crewmates will get it." Emma stiffened until she had all the emotion and movement of a plank.

Whoever had the knife was behind her and she couldn't twist her head around to see him. He began nudging her forward, urging her back onto the deck. He grabbed Emma's shirt collar and began to drag her to the edge. Emma saw at this point that he was wearing a blue and gold uniform which shone in the moonlight like it was spun from real gold.

It was one of those privateers! No one had thought to search the ship after the attack, had they? If they had they might have discover him hiding in the storeroom behind a few well placed barrels of rum.

Emma noticed that he was not alone. One of his ugly friends was here and when she was pushed against the rails, there were more of them in a dinghy below. Emma scanned her situation desperately, looking for a loophole or an escape plan of sorts. I daresay, she didn't find anything of the sort.

As she was thrown into the dinghy and they made haste for their boat hiding just beyond view of the Jolly Roger, she felt pretty hopeless.

* * *

><p>Just in case any of you were wondering, a privateer is an old fashioned term for people that worked privately for the government (or in this case, royalty) to capture pirates.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 A Certain Pirate's Embrace

Once they had arrived at the privateer's ship, Emma wasn't very surprised when she was tossed in the brig, it was a fitting place for a captured pirate, dark, smelly and utterly depressing. They also saw fit to leer at her constantly which had earned more than one of them a punch through the bars or a spat insult.

"She's a real spitfire, thats for sure!" They chuckled at this and Emma gave them a seething glare along with a few choice words that would have had her mother appalled.

She had been stuck in this hole for far too long. Emma had no way of knowing in the dank if it had been hours, day or even weeks. She just knew that any time spent aboard this wretched ship was time wasted.

"Cap'n?" A timid voice.

"Yes, Mr. Smee? What is it?" Hook barely glanced at him, busy pouring over a map of the surrounding waters. Smee stood, wringing his red knit cap nervously in his hands. "Cap'n, we can't find the lady Emma anywhere." That gave Hook pause.

"What do you mean, Smee? Isn't she on kitchen duty this morning?"

"She didn't show. I figured she had slept in but when I knocked on her door, she wasn't there." Hook was seized with panic and banged his one hand down on the table hard.

"Have you checked the rest of the ship, Smee?"

"Aye, Cap'n." Hook cursed. Something was going on. He could feel in in his gut like a sixth sense. Following Smee, he entered the hall and unbeknownst to him, stood in the exact spot Emma had stood the night before. He saw something glittering in the corner. He picked it up and examined it. It was a brass button with the royal crest embedded in the metal, a dove over crossed swords, encircled by a ribbon. It was those blasted privateers! They must have returned in the night! And of all his crew, they _had_ to have taken her!

"Smee, it appears that those bloody navy men came back." he said, his tone thick with rage. Then a horrible image came to mind. One of his swan in filthy cell, her eyes hollow, pain without hope for a rescue and at the mercy of Men without pushed that horrid image from his mind and began plotting a course to follow that ship. He wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Come with us, Milady." One of the guards unlocked the cell door but Emma remained in place, her brows furrowed together, eyes narrow with suspicion. He hadn't called her Milady before and she hadn't left the cell since arriving. When she remained rooted to the spot, he sighed exasperatedly and, grabbing her by the arm, forced her to stand. Much to their surprise, she didn't fight tooth and nail once they departed from the brig and to her surprise he escorted her to her own chamber (although it want nearly as nice as the one she'd had aboard the jolly). They posted guards outside the door and she was instructed to change into the thing laid out before her. An outfit befitting her former station, red silk and chiffon and narrow crimson heels to match. Upon seeing the fine things that had been laid out, Emma's suspicions only grew. If these men wanted her bathed and finely dressed, there were very few explanations. Not that she was very surprised; the way some of them looked at her was indication enough. However, even if she absolutley hated giving in to their twisted whims, she was looking forward to the feeling of being clean once again.

Once she deemed herself ready, she tenatively peeked out the door. Asides from the two guards stationed at the door, there was one other. He was slender with dark, curly blond hair and full on stubble. He appeared to be better dressed and more distingushed than any one else she had see thus far. This alone terrified her. He leaned, casually against the wall but when he saw her, he jumped to attention.

"I see that you are presentable once again, M'lady." he said, but he wasn't looking at her with barely disguised greed like the others, he was looking at her like she was just another parcel to deliver.

"Forgive my crew, m'lady, for their less than gentle treatment." He was all formalities and composure and taking her hand, he kissed it before she pulled away. What kind of game was he playing?

"Whatever you intend to do to me, take caution." She warned, backing up slightly and bumping into one of the guards who had moved between her and the door. At her words of warning, he raised his hands into a defensive position.

"Relax, m'lady. I have no intention of causing you harm." At this, Emma's limbs went soft with relief but she still didn't trust this man. As if to prove his point to her, he waved his men away to give them a bit of space.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice full of aprehension.

"When we invaded that pirate ship, our intent was to capture the men onboard and have them returned to the justice of the king but we caught you instead." he explained. Emma frowned, confused as to where this conversation was going.

"My men assumed that you were a pirate too. I sincerely apologise for leaving you in the brig but we had no idea."

"No idea about what?" she asked.

"Oh! I haven't even introduced myself," he said, ignoring her last question. "Sir Graham of Woodsbane at your service. And I know who you are, m'lady."

"And how is that?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I used to serve in your father's courts, Emmaline." Emma couldnt help but let out a gasp. Seeing the look on her face, he gestured to the locket around her neck, entangled with the rose pendant

"The locket was a dead giveaway." he smiled.

"Now, Emmaline, seeing as you've had enough troubles of late, i'll let you have some time alone." he said, and as the guards he had previously dismissed returned, Emma was pushed back to her lonely little cabin. Emma lay on the bed, stroking the necklace Hook had given her and thinkng about what Graham had said. _Troubles of late? _She wondered. Was he refering to the time spent in the brig or something else? Like the time she had spent wrapped in a ceratin pirate's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ideal Reunion

Over the course of three days, Emma was under something that could only be described as house arrest (or boat arrest). She had only left her tiny room to eat and use the facilities. However, on the third day, Graham paid her a visit. He had his men bring a stool and a seving tray so that Emma could once again enjoy the luxury of afternoon tea. As she chewed, thoughtfully on a biscuit, Graham poured her tea and they sat in a mostly awkward silence before he broke it.

"Emmaline," Emma wished he'd stop calling her that. "We'll be arriving at our destination soon." he said, simply.

"Where's our destination?" she asked, choking on her biscuit.

"A few days ago, I sent word to your parents, Queen Snow and King David that you were in safe hands and that I'd be arriving with you, shortly. our destination is the royal port." At the mention of her parents, Snow and David, Emma felt a sudden pang of homesickness, overlaid with guilt. The irony was that she hadn't truly missed them until she was about to be reunited.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Of course, it was Graham coming to escort her off his ship. She had felt when the boat had docked, when the ship had stilled. She opened the door. Graham held out his arm.<p>

"The King and Queen are waiting ashore." he said and she took his arm in hers. When Emma and Graham stood on the deck, she saw that a royal carridge was positioned on the cobblestone road to the side of the port. When Queen Snow saw Emma being led down the gangplank, she ran to her, proper behaviour thrown to the wind.

"Oh, Emma!" she cried, throwing herself into her arms.

"Mother, I . . . " she stuttered. Snow shushed her and pressed her further into the embrace. Emma peeked over her mothers shoulder and saw her father being helped out of the carridge as well. He smiled when he saw them both and, following suit, he joined their reunion. Graham stood to the side, beaming. His gaze grew even brighter when he saw who else had come with them, Emma's godmother, Ruby (his wife).

Once both her parents deemed their hug sufficient, they, Graham and Ruby returned to the carriage, due for the palace. What none of them noticed, however was the new ship that had also returned to port and it's oddly familiar captain.

From the very minute they had arrived at the palace, Emma had been thrown into a whirlwind of princess's duties and planning. Snow had apparently begun planning a ball welcoming Emma home as soon as Graham had sent word they would be returning. Asides from the carridge ride home, Emma hadn't seen her mother at all which was quite unusual, she expected to get a motherly lecture on running away or something. What Emma _did _notice was that she would probably never be able to go anywhere with out a guard breathing down her neck ever again! She supposed that they were paranoid about her disappearing again.

That evening, Snow came into her room just as her old serving maid, Johanna was finishing her work. Tonight, she had to pull out all the stops. Emma was in a new gown that was dark bluish purple satin with draping sleeves and another impractically tight corset.

"Johanna, you've done a wonderful job but I wish to speak to Emma alone." Johanna curtsied and did as Snow bid. Snow sat on the edge of Emma's bed and patted the spot next to her, a bid for her to sit too.

"Mom . . ." Emma started.

"Don't trouble yourself, Emma." Snow interrupted, "I'm just glad you're home."

"I missed the castle." Emma admitted. "I even missed the fancy balls."

"I know you aren't a ball person, Emma, but tonight it's just a way of showing the kingdom that you're safe from harm. Although I did invite a few eligible bachelors." she added teasingly.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet, I just need to get back in the rhythm." Emma said.

"Whatever suits you best, Emma." Snow sighed and stood, taking Emma's hand.

"Now, we don't want to keep our guests waiting." She said, leading her out the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Pirates Can Waltz?

After three days, the Jolly had barely caught up with the navy ship. When they slipped into port alongside them, all Hook had seen was the royal carriage leaving the docks.

The next step in getting back to Emma was getting into the palace and since he had first heard of the celebratory ball, he had known where he had to be. All it required was a change in outfit and a forged invitation and he was in.

However, nothing prepared him for actually _seeing_ Emma. When she came down the marble stairs, arm linked with her mother, she stole the very breath from his lungs. Asides from the miniature portrait in her locket, he had never seen her in anything other than a raggedy peasant cloak and pirate clothes but now she was entirely befitted in an indigo blue ballgown that billowed and flowed in true royal fashion, studded with glittering jewels which reflected everything in the exact green of her eyes. She seemed to glow from within.

Hook stood in the far corner of the ornate hall, tugging at the cravat that was pinching at his neck. His focus was entirely on Emma as she danced with one partner then another _then_ _another _for what seemed like forever until he had worked up the nerve. When she excused herself from some minor lord, he approached fom behind, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Would you care to dance, Princess?" She heard the familiar lilt of an accent. When she turned and saw him, her eyes widened with shock, an intense verdant _ocean_.

Emma wouldn't admit to her mother but she wasn't really enjoying the ball. The dancing was endless and the guests were dull at best. But, when she turned and came face to face with Hook of all people, she couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Hook? What are you doing here?" she asked, hardly daring to breathe. He smiled.

"The Jolly and I followed you and that ship here. Then all I had to do was find you amidst the crowd, Princess."

"Hook, it's still just Emma." she said.

"Then you shall have to call _me_ Killian." he countered. Emma nodded and Killian extended his hand. Emma noticed that he had replaced his hook with a fake wooden hand.

"Now, about that dance?" Emma took his hand and led her out onto the floor. He put her hand on his waist and she took the wooden one in hers. As they began to waltz, Emma was surprised at how well he seemed to know the steps.

"I didn't know that a pirate could waltz." she said as he spun her around.

"I didn't know a princess could gamble." he teased. Suddenly the music changed but before another hopeful partner could approach Emma and ask for a dance, Killian swept her into another waltz. Emma didn't mind. He was the only one who she really wanted to dance with anyway. This continued in a pattern for the next four or so dances.

Across the magnificent ballroom, Snow stood with her husband, watching Emma and her handsome partner.

"Who is that she's dancing with?" Snow wondered aloud. David shrugged.

"I haven't a clue, dear."

"She's danced with him more than anyone else tonight." she noted. "Perhaps he's a suitor?"

"Perhaps . . . but you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." David intoned. Snow laughed.

"I was merely curious, Charming. I want Emma to be happy."

"So do I. If someone deigns to court her, who are we to deny her true love?" David said. Snow sighed and linked her hand with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I managed to squeeze in some Snowing!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Lilac Bench

After more dancing than Emma thought physically possible, she still wasnt entirely satisfied. However, excusing herself from Killian, she made her way out of the ballroom and into the royal gardens. Ugh! Those insufferable heels! She stopped at an ornate and weathered old bench with an archway overgrown with pink lilacs and sat. Tugging the heels from her feet she tossed them aside and dipped her feet into the grass, feeling the cool dew against her toes.

Suddenly, Emma saw a sillouette of someone coming towards her, the light and music of the party spilling out behind them.

"Killian?"

"Princess, whoever Killian is, I can assure you that he is not me." As the figure came closer, Emma saw that is was most definitely _not_ Killian. This man lacked the accent, was a lot shorter and wider and had dark reddish brown hair with distinguished sideburns

"I am Prince Hans, Your Higness. Of The Southern Isles." he said with a flourishing bow. He then took Emma's hand and, kneeling, he pressed his lips to her knuckles. Emma repressed a shiver. He seemed polite but she thought she detected something beneath his cordial tone, something cold and emotionless. Emma made a mental note to wipe her hand off on her dress when he wasn't looking.

"I request a dance, princess." he said, looking over his shoulder at the festivities he had momentarily abandoned.

"Thank you, Prince Hans but I must respectfully decline." she demurred.

"No, I insist, Princess Emma. You've nothing important to attend to tonight and no other princes vying for your attention." he said, grabbing the hand he had just kissed and pulling her to her feet. He began to lead her, tightly gripping her wrist, back to the dance floor. She struggled in his iron fist.

"I _insist_ that you let go of me!" She yelled, stomping on his foot (it was in vain since she was barefoot and he was wearing thick leather boots).

"Feisty. How refreshing." he commented. Suddenly, a rough wooden hand grabbed Hans's shoulder.

"Excuse me but I believe the lady said no." Killians grip on Hans's shoulder tightened and pulled him backwards. Hans, upon seeing the look of murder on his face, fled. Emma stepped backwards and sunk onto the bench again, rubbing her sore wrist. Killian fixed his gaze on Emma, analyzing her. Seeing her cradling her wrist, he sunk to his knees and gently took her hand.

Did he hurt you?" he asked. His voice was quiet but there was no mistaking his tone, he wanted to hurt him for hurting Emma. He examined her wrist with care and saw that it was red and beginning to bruise slightly. Before he could stand and go back to confront Hans, Emma grabbed Killian's good hand and urged him to look at her

"Killian, don't do anything stupid." she said, staring into his stormy blue eyes. Sighing, he sat next to Emma under the pink lilacs of the trellis. He wanted to avenge her but she was right, he didn't need to. He instead wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and she leaned slightly into his shoulder.

He noticed that she was still wearing the rose pendant he had given her and she was playing with it, wrapping the chain around her fingers.

"You still have that?" he breathed.

"Yeah, it means a lot to me." she admitted, staring down at it. Killian idly tucked a loose strand of gold hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She shivered and Killian was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss her but he resisted the urge. He didn't know what to do!

He had never really felt this way about anyone before, not even his brother Liam. He slowly moved his hand from her cheek to her chin and turned her head his way. She stared up at him, unsure of what he was thinking about. In truth all he could think about was _her. _

Without thinking, without warning, without explanation, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened slightly and his heart plummeted but then she relaxed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and his heart rose higher possibly than it had ever been before. He forced himself to separate from Emma so he could breathe before returning again with more force and more passion than before. They soon separated, staring into each other's eyes gasping for breath. Then Killian stood and, taking Emma's hand, he helped her to stand, shakily. He escorted her back inside once more and before she retired from the ball, he winked, blew a kiss and vanished into them crowd.


	11. Chapter 11 Rendevous At The Balcony

"Good morning, Princess." Johanna said as she opened the curtains to Emma's canopy bed. Emma yawned and stretched. The sun was pouring in from the gigantic bay window and she heard birds chirping.

"It is a beautiful day, Johanna." Emma exclaimed as she propped herself against the pillows.

"My, someone's in a good mood." the old maid said as she opened the windows.

After Emma was dressed in a simple lavender gown, she made her way to the dining hall and breakfast with her parents. Once she entered the room, Snow noticed that Emma seemed especially cheerful. She had a smile on her face and greeted them more enthusiastically than normal. Her father pulled out a chair for her and she sat, waiting as the main courses arrived.

While eating, Snow began asking how the ball last night had been.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Emma?"

"Yes, mother. It was lovely." she exclaimed through a mouthful of eggs.

"Did you meet anyone?" David asked. Snow hissed, "David!"

"No one of consequence." Emma replied, wiping at her lips with a napkin. "But, I do have one request." She added. "A restraining order for Prince Hans of The Southern Isles." David laughed while Snow said 'Emma!' in a scandalized tone that didn't entirely hide her mirth.

"What was it this time?" David asked.

"So," Snow started, attempting to reclaim her original topic. "Who was the man you were dancing with last night? The dark haired one." Snow, leaned in to better hear Emma's response. Emma paused.

"No one of consequence." she repeated before excusing herself from the table and practically running out of the room. Snow just smiled, she knew a smitten girl when she saw one.

* * *

><p>Sleep? After kissing Emma? Nope. Killian had laid awake nearly all night thinking of her. Of all the wenches he could have fallen for, why her? A princess! He shouldn't be having a dalliance with a bloody princess! But all the sweet moments he spent with her were worth it, he decided. And, after the ball, he knew that his feelings weren't one sided like he had feared. She cared for him too. That was when he made up his mind that he wasn't leaving until he saw Emma again.<p>

After breakfast, Emma's day was completely, utterly, infuriatingly normal. After all her time spent on the high seas she was bored to tears within minutes during lessons and matters of state. The remainder of the day she was continually followed by the guards as well making her want to rip her hair out in frustration, something she dare not do for fear of her mothers wrath.

* * *

><p>That night, when Johanna and the other handmaids had left and she was just beginning to drift off, she heard a quiet tapping sound on the window. She groaned and rolled over, cocooning herself in the blankets. The tapping became more incessant. Muttering incoherently, she pushed the blankets aside and went to the window. What she saw there made her jump about a foot in the air.<p>

It was Killian! Outside her window! He was perched on a thick stone ledge that jutted out from the brick. The wall beneath him was flat in-between two round towers so that it was difficult to see him even from that height.

"Killian!" she cried, grabbing his arm and hauling him inside. Once he was on solid ground again, he gave Emma's room an appreaciative glance.

"This really does outstrip that cabin on the jolly, doesn't it?" he said.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, giving him as much of an evil glare as she could muster. Ignoring her scandalized look entirely, he smirked, eyebrows raised.

"Isn't it obvious, Love? I came to see you."

"In the middle of the night? Through my window?" Seeing the way she reacted, Killian backed up.

"I couldn't exactly stroll into the palace and knock on your door. I had to take an alternate route." he explained like he was disscussing nothing more important than a fallen tree blocking the road. Emma walked over to the open window and peered straight down, the wall was perfectly smooth, not a brick out of place. She wrinkled her nose, confused.

"How did you get up here?"

"There's some ivy growing along the wall that I used." he pointed it out to her." I climbed up a beanstalk once. Your window is nothing in comparison."

"A beanstalk?" she asked, incredulous.

"Aye, thats a tale for another time."

"I'm intrigued. Humor me." Emma said, grabbing his hook and pulling him to sit with her on the bed.

For the next few hours, Emma and Killian sat together as he shared his adventures with her. In return, Emma told him of life inside the castle."

"Since returning to the castle, I've been followed everywhere by the guards." she confessed. "They fear that I'll be 'kidnapped' again."

"But then your devilishly handsome pirate would be there to rescue you." he said. Emma raised her eyebrows. Killian pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hmm, lets see. One, I saved you at the bar; two, when you were tied up in that wagon; three, last night when I saved you from having to dance with that ogre."

"And, if my devilishly handsome pirate doesn't stop rescuing me, soon i'll have no choice but to reward him for his actions." she said and before he could process what she meant, she grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Killian didn't resist, instead he pulled her close as well, running his hand through her hair. She pulled back again and placed a finger over his lips.

"Before you argue with me, Killian, you should know that it's time for you to go."

"You would kick me out in such an unbecoming manner?" Killian placed his hand over his heart, mockingly.

"We both know what would happen if someone came into my room and caught a rogue pirate in my bedchamber." she said, ushering him to the window. Before he began his descent, he gave her his best puppy dog look.

"One more, Love? For luck?" Emma sighed dramatically and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and sunk down the wall. Afterwards, Emma leaned on the window and watched as he grew smaller and smaller until he disappeared from view before returning to her lonely bed.


	12. Chapter 12 Birthday Bash

**Hello! Today, I'm dedicating my chapter to someone (actually two someones)! **

**Andria and KarenWriter! This is what I must say . . . **

**Andria: Send me a PM, we need to have a chat (nothing bad, don't worry :)**

**KarenWriter: I gave you that kiss scene you wanted and that one other scene I already said would happen (wink, wink) You also may have unintentionally sparked my next OUAT fic.**

**You two are the most involved by far in my little fanfic so thank you!**

* * *

><p>Emma wasn't surprised as she should have been when the next night as she lay in bed, Killian appeared at her window once again. She greeted him with as much scorn as the first time but she soon forgot her worry and anger and wound up enjoying his company too much to care.<p>

And so, a new routine was born. She'd wait until the maids left, pretend to be asleep then open the window and wait until Killian came. He'd climb the ivy, she'd be prepared with some sort of argument as to why he shouldn't be climbing through her window which would be promptly forgotten when he kissed her senseless. Sometimes they talked but more than once they had just lain side by side, basking in each other's presence.

It didn't take long but soon Snow noticed a few things that were different about Emma since she had come home, she seemed happier, a bounce in her step and a tune humming on her lips and she wasn't sleeping as well evidenced by the tired look in her eyes and the fact that she fell asleep during breakfast now and then.

She wanted to ask but she felt that Emma didn't want to talk about it. No matter, it was probably symptoms of being kidnapped, she reasoned. However, today Emma was being summoned to see her parents today for something entirely different.

When Emma came into her fathers study, she was apprehensive for obvious reasons.

"Ah! Emma." David looked up from the documents he was filing through and Snow turned in her chair towards Emma, her hands clasped in her lap.

"Hi, is there something you needed?" Emma asked, staring awkwardly around the lavish office.

"Yes, Emma. We need to discuss the arrangments for your upcoming birthday." Emma realised suddenly that with all her piratey distractions, she forgot her 19th birthday was almost upon her. In fact, it was only half a fortnight from then.

"Yes? Let me guess, another ball?" Emma said, her tone flat.

"It's customary of course but you don't need to if you don't want to." David said.

"No!" Emma said, a little louder than intended. "No, a ball is fine." she said, clutching her skirts, anxiously.

"If you insist although i'm surprised. Normally you don't care for such things." David said. Snow didn't say anything, she was studying Emma with great interest.

"We'll also be inviting the elidgble princes. I'm assuming we can cross Prince Hans off the list?" Emma's throat constricted. Eligible princes! Were they really determined to matchmake for her? There were a few obvious flaws in their plan. Killian wasn't a prince for one and for second, Emma was never going to marry any of the princes they picked for her. Diplomacy be damned! If they tried, Emma would leave without a passing thought.

Snow began listing off said princes from a list on the desk.

"_Prince Victor, Prince Casimir, Prince Niklaus, Prince Neal, Prince Hugo . . ." _Snow rambled on a bit, listing them all. Then apparently satisfied, she dismissed her daughter who was more than happy to go.

Despite the nightly visits, Emma's life had been mostly lessons before but now with her birthday being planned, Emma's life was pretty close to chaos (as close as it came anyway).

She was being given the reins for nearly all of the planning apart from the guest list. The one thing she immediately decided was that it should be a masquerade. That way, it would be easier for a certain someone to sneak inside. Then she had to work with the decoration, music, food and god knows what else she still had to do!

Killian had become a solace, a beacon amidst the figurative fog of confusion. The night after she began work on her birthday ball, he convinced her to do something utterly terrifying. When she opened the window, instead of coming in, he pulled her out onto the ledge with him! They had sat together on the perilous stone terrace and he had managed to make her (almost) forget her fear with his comforting embrace, passion and suggestive humor. Unfortunately, due to her hectic planning, she was forced to cut these meetings short, so she could sleep longer, something Killian planned to make up for when the time came.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know! Another ball? Really? Just bear with me, folks. The ball isn't what's going to be important, its what happens afterwards. Duh! Duh! Duh! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13 The Masquerade

Emma's birthday finally arrived and one of the first things her mother did was summon her to her private library. This didn't bode well. Emma entered the room, nervously, peering at the shelves upon shelves of her mothers beloved books. Snow was perched in a cosy armchair, hands neatly folded.

"Emma!" she said, rising and embracing her warmly. "Happy birthday, my dear." Emma hugged her back, glad she wasn't being scolded or reprimanded as she had feared.

"Your father and I have been discussing something and we've decided but he thought it best if we spoke one on one." Oh no! Here was the lecture she expected! If they were speaking one on one and it was her birthday, Emma knew they really wanted to broach a subject on a day she was in a good mood that worried her. Snow motioned for Emma to sit in a chair across from her. Emma sat, wringing her hands, apprehensively.

"We've decided that starting now, as you are nineteen years of age, we'll have to begin searching for a husband for you." Emma sat, numb with shock. This was the big news!? Was this why all those princes had been invited? Emma snapped.

"Mother! What if I don't wish to marry!?" Emma yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Emma-" Snow started.

"Maybe I want true love!" She cried.

"For goodness sakes, Emma!" Snow snapped. "We aren't going to force you to marry someone you don't love! Your father and I are just trying to help you find it in your own way!" That made Emma stop in her tracks, her mother never raised her voice.

"What if I don't love _any_ of the princes?" she asked, meekly.

"You haven't even met them yet. At least try, Emma." Snow pleaded.

"I shall try mother but I refuse to enjoy it." Emma said, stubbornly crossing her arms. Snow sighed, impatiently.

"Tread carefully, Emma. If you insult the princes they might not think of our kingdom so highly. At least _attempt _to be cordial."

"Fine!" Emma huffed and stormed out. Snow massaged her temples. _Emma is just too stubborn for her own good sometimes_, she thought.

For the rest of the day, Emma was conflicted. She was looking forward to the ball because she would get to dance with Killian but she was dreading it because she would have to contend with princely suitors. Emma seethed inwardly at the thought of being forced to do _anything _even if it was just dancing with a couple of pompous royal fools.

As her maid did her hair in an elaborate updo, Emma absently fiddled with her rose necklace. Johanna noticed.

"That's a lovely pendant, princess. Was it a gift?" Emma nodded. Since she had been given the necklace, she doubted she had ever taken it off.

"Who was it from? The queen?"

"No, actually it was from a dear friend of mine." Emma said, her voice catching slightly. Johanna smiled knowingly.

"I've seen that look in many a young lass's eye, princess. Who is he?" the older woman asked. Emma was caught off guard.

"No-no one." Emma stammered. "He isn't a royal or a noble." Johanna paused for a moment.

"That's unfortunate, princess but it can't be helped. As long as he makes you happy. Does he?"

"Vey much." Emma sighed. Johanna saw a flicker of worry in her expression.

"Don't fret, princess. I shan't tell a soul." Johanna pledged then tucked the last of the hairpins in.

"Perfect!" she declared. "You look lovely." Emma examined her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was up with elaborate braids wrapping around her head like a gold crown and she wore a pale pink gown, the same color as the lilacs in the gardens, that shimmered in the light. She twirled a little. Johanna gave Emma her mask for the ball, white and appropriately decorated with swan feathers and trimmed with seed pearls.

"Thank you, Johanna!" she said, fastening it.

"If your special someone is here tonight, they won't be able to keep their eyes off of you!" Emma nodded in agreement. When Emma greeted her parents in the hall, they both complimented her on her dress and mask.

"Now, Emma," Snow instructed, "Prince Neal of the Northern Valley has asked me for permission to lead you in your first dance." Emma groaned.

Upon entering the ballroom, Emma was immediately confronted by said prince. He wasn't to bad to look at with short wavy, light brown hair and muscular build. He was wearing a gaudy gold waistcoat with an orange mask. The one thing Emma noticed right away was his attitude. He had such an arrogance to him.

"Princess," he said, holding out his hand,

"I am so very delighted to make your acquaintance. Legends have been told of thy beauty and yet they did not exaggerate." Emma rolled her eyes inwardly but, taking his hand, she let him lead her into the first waltz of the evening.

He spent most of the dance complementing her on her gracefulness and her charm and her beauty and her kindness. The rest of the dance was spent telling her about his strength and good nature and how he was naturally handsome and _how very modest he was. _In short, he was insufferable.

As the dance slowed to a halt and Neal spun her around, she tried to catch a glimpse of Killian through the crowd. There he was! She could recognize the pirate even in a mask (His was a light blue to match his beautiful eyes). Killian stood towards the back, watching her glide across the floor. She caught his eyes for a moment and he saw the frustration in her expression.

When the dance ended (at last!) Emma made a move to find her desired partner but Neal grabbed her by the arm and spun her into a quadrille. Now she was getting annoyed, plain and simple.

When the quadrille ended, Emma pried herself from his grip, making it obvious she'd had enough.

After the first ball, Killian thought he had seen Emma at her finest. He was wrong. She seemed to grow in beauty every day until he could hardly stand it. When he saw that Emma was dancing with that prince who was undeniably attractive, his blood boiled with jealousy before seeing the pained look on Emma's face through the eyes of her mask. It spoke volumes about what she thought of her partner. When she tore herself from this partner, his gaze lit up. She made her way directly to him.

"Good sir, I see that you lack a proper dance partner. May I?" she asked, holding out her hand. He took it with all haste. As they began the next dance, a traditional slower piece called a Triet, he whispered in her ear,

"Swan, is it just me or do you grow more perfect with each passing day?" she blushed charmingly. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves throughout the dance while trying to keep themselves from looking _too _intimate.

"I'm glad you're here, Killian. Once more dance with him and I might have gone mad!"

"Luckily, I have no intention of leaving."

They spent the rest of the night dancing with each other although Emma danced with the occasional nobleman to throw off suspicion, unaware of the jealous prince watching them from the sidelines, clutching a glass of wine so tightly it nearly shattered.

As the party neared the end, Killian drew Emma from the dance floor.

"Killian, Where are we going?" Emma asked as he pulled her along. They arrived in a deserted hallway.

"Here we are. Somewhere a tad more _private._" Killian said, waggling his eyebrow suggestively (Both he and Emma had long since discarded their masks). Emma giggled, an unusual sound coming from her but delicious to his ears nonetheless. Killian turned a brief moment before turning back with a rose he had produced from his waistcoat.

It was beautiful, a bright red with unspoiled petals and the sharp thorns had been trimmed away.

"Happy birthday, love." he whispered, smiling seductively. She took the rose and held it in her palms. Before she could show him proper gratitude, they heard footsteps and quickly broke apart. Killian winked at her before he disappeared through an open door in the hall. Emma made haste to return to the party just in case but the owner of the footsteps turned out to be just a servant, Johanna.

"Hello, Johanna." she murmured, clutching the rose.

"Is that from _him_?" Johanna asked, peering at the rose. Emma nodded.

"I'll put it in a vase for you if you like. You wouldn't want to spark jealousy amongst the young princes."

"Good idea." she said, carefully setting it in her hands.

When Emma returned, Prince Neal was waiting for her by the doorway.

"My lady! I could not rest until I danced with you once more!" he trilled. Sighing inwardly, she linked arms with him and joined the sea of masks and ball gowns.

For the duration of the night, Emma was forced to dance with the prince. You could soon tell that while Emma had danced with Killian, he'd had one too many a glass of wine. Emma couldn't help but feel relieved when her father announced that the ball was at an end. Then he made his second announcement. The Prince of The Northern Valley as well as all the other princes her mother had invited _would be staying at the palace! _

When Emma retired to her chambers, she felt like throwing something. She was so mad she could spit! Now she would have to contend with that ogre in her own home! However, Emma calmed was when she saw that Johanna had taken Killian's rose and placed it in a simple vase by the window. She tried to enjoy her sleep, knowing well what she would have to deal with in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a particularly long chapter, hence the longer waiting time (Three whole days!) It's also become blatantly apparent that I can't help but ruin every ball Emma attends with some sort of evil prince. Sorry NealBaelfire and fans but the options for evil princes were pretty limited. Prince Hans, Prince John (from Robin Hood) or Neal (I even considered turning Dr. Whale/Victor into the prince!). If anyone has a better candidate, please say so! I actually like Neal most of the time!**


	14. Chapter 14 A Foreboding Letter

As Snow explained the next morning at breakfast, the princes were there to 'get to know' Emma and they would only be staying a fortnight. The queen's reasoning didn't make her feel any less outraged however.

"But, what if my true love isn't just some prince?" Emma asked, instantly wishing she had kept her mouth shut. David paused over his bacon and considered her question for a moment whilst Emma sat in an awkward silence.

"Then I would welcome him with open arms." he said, finally. "I'd be happy for you if you married the richest man in the enchanted forest or a kitchen boy." Snow nodded in agreement at his assessment.

This gave Emma hope for a brief moment before its light was quickly extingushed. They would _never_ let Emma marry a pirate even if he had saved Emma's life more than once. She sighed. _If Killian were here, he'd most likely make some snarky remark about winning them over with his charms._

"David, the servant boy said you recieved a letter and you needed me here?" Snow asked as she entered the lavishly decorated study. The king was pacing back and forth when she arrived and hastily whipped around when she made her presence known.

"Yes, my dear. It's a letter from the The Dark One."

"The Dark One?" Snow gasped, her hands flew to her mouth. "Why would he make himself known to us _now_? I thought he disappeared after the reign of the evil queen came to an end?"

"Apparently he didn't." David said, waving the letter in his hand. "In this letter, he proposes a deal between us and the Northern Valley as well as his own kingdom."

"A deal? I thought we had learned not to trust his deals?"

"This deal is different." he said, "just listen." He began reading from it.

_Dear David and Snow White_

_As you may have heard, the Dark Kingdom has allied itself with the Northern Valley as of late. When both our kingdoms joined, we gained much and ended the possibility of future warring. We would like to further this agreement and extend it to your own kingdom. It ha__s come to my attention that your daughter, Princess Emma, has come of age recently. The king of the Northern Valley, Friederick, and I agreed that if your kingdom should unite with ours, it should be done through a marriage alliance between Princess Emma and King Friedrick's son, Prince Neal. Both children are the product of true love (Although Emma's power is much more potent of the two) and we feel that they would be a fitting match. Need I remind you that faliure to comply with the Dark One's wishes often leads to much unnecessary tragedy? We wouldn't want that now, would we, dearie?_

_Sincerly,_

_The Dark One_

_Rumplestilkskin_

David finished reading the letter and wearily slumped in the closest armchair. Snow's hands were balled into fists.

"I refuse to make such a deal with him!" she declared, angrily. "We are _not_ selling Emma away like some kind of prize!"

"From the looks of it, we may not have a choice, Snow." David said, tonelessly.

"Charming!" Snow shrieked. "What reasons do you have that could possibly justify this?"

"_Need I remind you that faliure to comply with the Dark One's wishes often leads to much unnecessary tragedy?" _he quoted. "The letter makes it sound like, should we not follow through, we will suffer the wrath of the Dark One."

"He may be the Dark One but he cannot make such threats!" Snow exclaimed, "Even with the help of the Nothern Valley, we would still outnumber his forces ten to one."

"I agree. We will simply write a letter back explaining that our daughter will not be sold into marriage and that we have no desire to ally with the Dark Kingdom." Snow opened her mouth to protest then promptly closed it again. Then she remembered something else, something to do with Emma.

"She wouldn't be happy with any of our choices." She mused, half to herself. David gave her a perplexed look. Then Snow's eyes lit up.

"Charming, I think Emma's already in love!" she said, excitedly. David practically jumped out of his seat, a completely different person that he was minutes ago.

"Really? Was it one of the princes? How can you be sure?" he asked, getting more and more rushed with each question.

"It was the night of the ball, remember that young man she was dancing with? How we couldn't figure out who it was." David nodded. "The next morning, she seemed different. She was so cheerful but when we asked her about him, she practically ran our of the room. And again, last night she was dancing more with this man more than any other. She did seem _awfully_ eager to throw another ball."

"But who was he? I certainly wouldn't know." David asked. Snow was stumped, she didn't know either.

"Perhaps he was a commoner or a lower nobleman?" Snow suggested, tiredly. "That would explain why she asked what I would do if her true love wasn't a prince." David said.

"Whatever the case, Charming, perhaps we should be thinking of Emma. I'll ask her. Maybe I'm wrong and she doesn't have true love yet. Either way, we won't be giving her away without her consent" Snow hastened from the room to find Emma.


	15. Chapter 15 Approval

**What is my up, wonderful viewers? How are you doing? Good? Okay, moving on. Warning! This chapter has some major EmmaxSnow feels. **

* * *

><p>Snow knocked on Emma's door and waited for a response. Johanna answered.<p>

"My Queen!" she exclaimed when she opened the door.

"I wish to speak with Emma." At this, Johanna ushered Snow into her daughter's room. Snow surveyed the room and saw a red rose in a vase by the window. Wondering briefly where the rose came from, Snow, nevertheless directed her focus to Emma. Emma was sprawled out on the bed, reading when she peered over the edge of the pages and saw her mother. Emma gingerly closed her book and placed it on the bedside table.

"Um . . . hi. Is there something wrong?" Emma eased herself off the bed and began rubbing her hair where it was matted from the pillows.

"No, Emma, there's nothing wrong. I'd just like to talk." Snow said. She then turned to Johanna and asked that she give them a bit of privacy. Emma's suspicions grew at this as Johanna was one of the most trusted and faithful of all the servants in the castle. She had even served Snow when she was a just little girl. Why would she be asked to leave?

"What's this about?" Emma asked, her eyes narrow.

"Well," Snow started, "I've been noticing a lot of things lately." Emma gave her a blank stare. "And, I wanted to ask . . . ."

"Ask what?"

"If you've found true love!" Snow blurted. Emma looked both shocked and horrified while Snow looked severely stressed.

"I-I . . . Who told you?" Emma asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"I figured it out mostly on my own." Snow admitted. "That's not what matters, Emma. What matters is that I want you to be happy! Why didn't you tell me?" Emma suddenly looked sheepish.

"Because . . . you wouldn't understand." she said, head bowed like a scolded dog.

"That's why I'm here." Snow said, laying a hand in Emma's shoulder. "At least try to explain." she begged. "For starters, who is he?" A spark lit up Emma's eye at the thought of him. Then she suddenly drooped.

"He's a pirate." she said bluntly. Snow's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her heart.

"How could you have . . . wait! Was he one of the pirates that tried to kidnap you!?" Snow asked, visibly outraged.

"He didn't kidnap me! I left!" Emma shouted. Snow's expression went from outrage to utter disbelief in seconds.

"Why?!"

"Well, someone else tried to kidnap me and he rescued me and then I joined his crew but then when Graham's men attacked and he captured me and I ended up back here." Emma blurted out the whole story in one breath. One particular piece of that story stuck out in Snow's mind.

"He saved your life?" Emma nodded, meekly. Snow mused over this. On one hand, finding out that Emma's true love might be a pirate was alarming and suspicious but on the other hand, Emma seemed wholeheartedly sincere when she said he and saved her life. As much as Snow wished that Emma would find love with one of the princes, true love didn't lie and she wanted with all her being for Emma to be happy. Finally, Snow came to a conclusion. Emma wrung her hands and clutched the hem of her skirt, nervously.

"I want to meet him. Especially if he might be a member of the family one day. " Emma exhaled the gigantic breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and ran to hug her mother like never before.

"Oof!" Snow puffed when Emma slammed into her. Then when they seperated, Snow asked, "Is there a way to contact this pirate?" At this, Emma turned sheepish once again.

"Yeah, about that . . . " Emma's hand went behind her back, modestly. "We _may_ or may not have been meeting in secret." Snow sighed, dramatically.

"Emma! How exactly have you been doing that?"

Killian whistled cheerily as he climbed, the prospect of seeing Emma motivating him with every breath. When he swung over the stone ledge and into the luxuriously decorated bedroom, he nearly had heart attack though. He thought he would see Emma calling to him, pulling him inside, laughing and smiling. Instead he found himself face to face with an older woman with raven hair and a kindly yet stern face. Emma's mother! He let out a yelp and almost fell backwards through the window! Then, he saw Emma standing just behind her looking elated. Snow turned away from him and asked Emma,

"Was the window really nessecary? Couldn't we have just thrown another ball and waited until then to meet him?" Killian was puzzled. What in bloody hell was going on here? Emma hugged Killian tightly and clasped her hand in his.

"Mother, this is Killian Jones. Killian, this is my mother, The Queen."

"But just Snow is fine." The Queen added.

"Bloody hell, Emma! You could have told me you were going to introduce me to your mother!" his words were upset but his tone was light and both Emma and the Queen laughed.

"My apologies, Killian." Snow said, shaking his hand. "This was a recent discovery. This very afternoon, in fact." The enormity of the situation suddenly hit him. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Emma seemed to read his thoughts.

"Yes, Killian. Now's your chance to ask for permission, formally." she said, letting go of his hand. Killian the got on one knee in front of Snow and asked, "May I have your permission to court your daughter?"

"Yes you may, so long as she is happy."

"Of course I will be!" Emma said, slightly miffed that Snow would doubt her true lo"ve. Killian was suddenly overcome. He grabbed Emma by the waist and spun her arou

nd, so enthusiastically that she was lifted off the ground.

"Now, how are we going to explain this to your father?" Snow wondered aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>The secret's out! And, let me just say that this chapter took forever to wite because I was having issues with the dialogue. One final note, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I get and the faster I can spit these chapters out (hint, hint)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 The Speech

Of course, when Snow burst into her husband's study unexpectedly the next day, David was alarmed, his thoughts jumping back and forth between the horrible things that might have happened.

"Charming, I have some good news." Snow said. David visibly relaxed.

"Emma's found her true love."

David's reaction was instantaneous, he leaped up from his chair and began peppering her with questions.

"When did this happen? Who is it? Why didn't Emma tell us?" Snow sighed, that husband of hers could be as impatient as a child.

"They met just a little while ago." she explained. "His name is Killian Jones and he's a pirate. Emma didn't tell us for fear of disapproval." David stood stock still, he hadn't even heard the last part of Snow's explaination.

He was a _little_ upset. Emma's true love, a pirate? It was unthinkable! What about all of the princes staying in ther castle? Weren't they good enough? But, Charming was a man of his word and he _did _say that he would be happy no matter who Emma loved. He just didn't expect so have to take in so much startling information before nine in the morning. He wasn't impressed with Emma's choice but after giving the damned pirate the speech he had been preparing for years that he kept in a drawer in his desk, he would begrudgingly allow it (unless the speech scared him away).

"David?" Snow said, breaking him from his reverie.

"I will have to meet him before anything else happens." he concluded. "When can a meeting be arranged?"

"He's waiting just outside the door." Snow said.

"What?" David yelled! "When was this planned?"

"It was Emma's idea. She thought it best if you make the final decision." This calmed David down consideably.

"Then, send him in!" he said in his most regal tone.

When he found himself locked in a room with the king and more importantly, Emma's father, Killian Jones realized that he might not like what came next.

Not that he was _spying _nessecarily but Killian couldn't help but listen at the door, hoping with all his might that the king was in a good (or at least tolerating) mood. Then Snow opened the door and he jumped backwards. His heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest. Then, Snow's face clued him in.

"He's waiting inside." she said. Killian tried to remain casual and had to keep himself from running in. When he actually entered the room, the king was not what he expected. His mental imagery had put him in mind of a hulking old man with a horrible temper. That was about as far fron the truth as possible. King David was younger with short, blond hair (Nearly the same shade as Emma's, he thought) and a friendly yet commanding demeanor. David gestured for him to sit in a chair opposite him and he gulped, nervously.

"So . . . you're Killian Jones?"

"Aye."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" David asked, bluntly. Killian had an immediate answer.

"Your daughter, Emma, is an amazing and beautiful woman. I love her with all my being." he said, simply, relaxing slightly in his chair."It's as much her decision where we go as it is mine." David relaxed as well, sensing sincerity in his voice. He smiled slightly.

"It appears that you are sincere in your love for my Emma. Just take caution." he warned. "If I _ever_ have a reason to think you might hurt Emma, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." David's voice had grown icy with threat and Killian tensed, half expecting him to be thrown from the room by guards. David's expression grew somewhat friendly again.

"I _was_ going to give you the rest of the speech but I don't think you'll need it." he said, rising from his chair. Killian rose as well out of respect.

"Does this mean I have your approval, sire?"

"Yes it does, Jones. Emma should be here any minute now." Killian was filled with sudden elation! Just then, Emma came barreling into the study and pressed her lips against his with all of her might. He scooped Emma up and kissed her with untold passion.

Snow came in and saw the scene that lay before her eyes. David tried to scowl but couldn't manage, he instead, whispered, "Were we ever that bad?" Snow was smiling as wide as she had ever.

"Yes, I believe we were."


	17. Chapter 17 A Plan In Motion

**Warning! This chapter has a slightly higher rating for some implied lust.**

* * *

><p>Although it wasn't announced, it seemed that <em>all<em> the servants knew that Emma was being courted by someone_._ The princes didn't know but when Snow gave them the news, none of them seemed to mind, they were all very courteous and polite. Except for one.

Snow informed the princes that they would be staying for a few weeks longer before returning to their own kingdoms. Prince Neal however was not pleased. He hastily excused himself from the table. Speed-walking down the hall, he ducked into a nearby doorway, a council room, long since abandoned.

"Dark One, I summon thee!" he declared. There was a silence. Neal crossed his arms impatiently then tried again. No answer. Suddenly there was a cloud of thick purple smoke and the Dark One stood in front of him.

"_You_ certainly took your sweet time." Neal complained.

"The Dark One is a very busy man and cannot drop everything all for a lowly prince, dearie." He giggled, knowing that he had touched a nerve.

"Why else would I summon you?" Neal spat."The Queen has refused our deal! I was supposed to marry the princess!"

"Relax, dearie! I have no intention of letting them refuse." Rumplestilkskin said, and with another mini cloud of smoke, a roll of parchment appeared in his hand. "Just leave it to me and by this time tomorrow, you shall have your princess and I shall have what I desire!" Neal's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion.

"And, what exactly _is_ it you desire?"

"That is . . . for me to know and you to find out!" He giggled again and Neal sighed exasperated. Rumplestilkskin held out the roll of parchment, letting in unfold to reveal a royal decree.

"Once the princess signs this contract, you will get what you desire. Not only will you possess the crown and be king of both lands but you will be able to have your way with her!" Neal nodded enthusiastically and reached for the scroll before it was pulled out of his reach.

"Not yet, Prince. Leave this to me." he said before disappearing again. Oh, how the Dark One infuriated him! But, he never broke a deal and soon Neal would have everything just as he promised. Not only would be king, something he knew he was destined for, but he would possess his sweet Emma in both body and soul. Thoughts of Emma stirred something deep within him and he began to daydream about what he would do with her once they were wed. Sound of footsteps outside the hall broke him from his reverie and he strode out, confident and with his head held high.

* * *

><p>"The King has asked that I give you a room in the guest wing, sir." The wiry servant boy said, nervously eyeing the silver hook attached to his charge's arm.<p>

"Aye, thank you, lad." Killian said politely. When he entered his 'room' (it was not so much a room to him as it was a miniature grand hall) he turned to the nervous servant boy and gave him a pat on the back with his hand. The boy flinched at first but then relaxed.

"Give my regards to the king." Killian said and the boy nodded, less nervously than before, before sprinting away with his message. The first thing Killian did once he had left was drop his bag of pitifully few possessions on the highly ornate bed and leave so he could find his swan. He knocked on the door to her room and heard some quiet rustling in response before she answered. She was wearing a white robe over an equally white shift and her cheeks were a perfect rosy shade of pink.

"K-Killian." she stammered. "I thought you went back to your ship."

"Aye, Swan, I did. The king, however was kind enough to bestow a room in the guest quarters upon me." Emma brightened and smiled.

"And, what of your crew? Won't they be bored, lacking their captain?"

"I told them to take leave and enjoy themselves with the money we pillaged over the years. They should be out and about, drinking and whoring as we speak." Emma flushed and Killian realized he shouldn't have mentioned such crude things in front of a princess.

Apologies, lass." he said, "I was going to ask if you would like to join me in the gardens for a turn?" Emma smiled again, even brighter.

"I would love to. I'll change and meet you downstairs." Killian nodded and Emma ducked inside once more. Killian waited at the bottom of the stairs for her and when she returned in a pale lavender dress, they linked arms and headed out. Unbeknownst to them, someone, concealed with a spell, watched them as they went by.


	18. AN

I am a horrble, horrible person.

Not only have i not updated in FOREVER leaving you guys, my beloved readers, in the dust, (forgive me!) but i have even worse news.

As unfortunate as it is, it is my great sorrow to announce that (dramatic pause)

i'm officially on hiatus! Duh duh duh!

Never fear! I shall return and finish Just Roll With The Punches! I've just been super busy dealing with . . . Complicated family stuff among other things (_*cough* Writers block *cough*)_

You just might have to wait a little while *sniffle*


End file.
